


Stairway To The Stars

by rey (cas_septimus)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Bitterness, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, Mental Illness, Queer Characters, Qustioned Moral, high school life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/rey
Summary: "All of us were only dreaming. Everything is actually mess."- Imagine Dragons, Dream.Kehidupan ini kejam, sayang. Dan akhir bahagia hanyalah ilusi. Kita hanya makhluk menyedihkan yang memimpikan kejayaan demi menutup sakit akibat hantaman godam kenyataan.





	

Hujan.

Punggung gadis itu menegak, pupil matanya membesar begitu melihat rintik-rintik air dari balik jendela.

Sasha menyukai hujan. Dia menikmati bau tanah basah dan suara guntur yang terdengar seperti musik di telinganya. Dia mencintai sambaran kilat yang terlihat seperti lukisan di langit kelabu. Hujan memberinya kebebasan dan kenyamanan, dia bisa menari di bawah rintik-rintik air atau bergelung dalam selimut sambil mengisi jurnal kesayangannya.

Namun alih-alih melakukan salah satunya, gadis itu terkurung dalam ruang kelas kosong, sebuah konsekuensi dari perbuatan impulsifnya.

Siswi kelas 12 IPA-3 itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke permukaan meja. Menyesuaikan ritme dengan bunyi air menerpa genteng di luar sana. Bibirnya menyenandungkan lagu dari Imagine Dragons, _"Oh, this is just my luck. Over, and over, and over again."_

Di luar sana hujan turun dengan derasnya. Waktu detensinya tinggal 10 menit lagi dan Sasha berharap hujan tetap deras sampai dia keluar nanti. Dia membutuhkan sensasi menyenangkan saat berlari di bawah hujan saat ini.

Tatapannya terpaku ke jendela tapi dalam hati menghitung waktu yang tersisa.

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1

 _Klik_. Terdengar suara kunci diputar dan pintu terbuka. Bu Dedeh sang guru BK berdiri di ambang pintu dan berkata, "Waktu detensi selesai."

 _Akhirnya_ , pikir Sasha. Dia langsung bangkit dan menyampirkan tas sekolah di bahunya.

"Kamu dijemput?" Tanya Bu Dedeh sambil mengunci kembali ruang detensi.

"Enggak, saya pulang sendiri, bu," sahut Sasha.

Bu Dedeh mengernyit tidak setuju. "Sekarang masih hujan, enggak tunggu dulu aja?"

Sasha menawarkan senyuman simpul. "Enggak papa, bu. Rumah saya cuma satu blok dari sini... lagian saya memang suka hujan-hujanan kok."

Sang guru BK geleng-geleng kepala. "Awas sakit lho."

"Enggak lah bu, imun saya kan kuat," canda Sasha.

Gadis itu lalu menyalami gurunya dan pamit undur diri.

Hujan sudah tidak selebat tadi, tapi Sasha tidak mempermasalahkannya. Gadis itu menyibak tirai air yang jatuh dari ujung atap dan berlari menembus hujan. Air membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, membuat sweeter yang baru dipakai tadi pagi terpaksa dicuci lagi dan lama-lama memberatkan sepatunya.

Langkahnya melambat ketika tinggal tiga gang lagi dari rumahnya. Dia berjalan dengan kecepatan normal, mengacuhkan kemungkinan buku-buku sekolah ikut basah bernama tas berbahan jeans yang disandangnya.

Kacamatanya berembun tapi dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Toh dia sudah hapal dimana harus belok atau berhenti.

Hujan membebaskannya, seakan ikut menyapu beban di pundaknya setiap mereka bersentuhan. Sebenarnya dia tahu kalau hujan di perkotaan turun bersama polusi yang tidak baik bagi manusia, namun dia tidak peduli. Hidupnya penuh dengan badai, karena itu dia harus belajar menari di bawah hujan. Bahkan secara harfiah.

**Author's Note:**

> 1/?
> 
> Di update sesuai mood penulis


End file.
